


Not Yet

by youreyestheyglow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreyestheyglow/pseuds/youreyestheyglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco sneak away during dinner for some time to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet

It doesn’t happen often, but it does happen sometimes.

Every so often, you have an almost-not-incredibly-difficult day of training, and every so often, you’re not starving at the end of the day, and every so often, you can sneak away from dinner.

Today is one of those days.

Marco runs inside in front of you, and you scan behind you to make sure no one followed you before shutting the door.

You turn and kiss Marco’s freckled cheeks and the corners of his smiling mouth, one hand cupping his face and the other holding his hips against yours. You slowly grind against him, feeling his smile falter as his breath hitches, his fingers involuntarily scratching at the back of your neck.

You smile.

You can’t help it.

He’s just too fucking cute, with his freckles and his flushed face and the way his eyes go from sparkling and happy to wide and needy.

He steps backwards and tugs you with him, trusting you not to let him trip over anything on the way to the bed.

“It’s right behind you,” you murmur into his mouth.

He takes the last step and falls backwards onto it, pulling you with him, taking all your weight on top of him.

You can feel every last inch of his muscled torso under you, even through the layers of your clothes, and you run your hand down his ribs, smiling a little as he shivers.

His hands leave your neck and begin frantically searching for the clip at the back of your harness, undoing it and loosening the straps.

You consider lifting him to unclip his, but nah. _Way_ too much work.

Instead, you trace your hand down his stomach and press your palm to his erection, straining against his pants, and he arches his back, a moan working its way up his throat, giving you the space to reach underneath him and unclip his harness and the incentive to do so.

You pull off your jacket and reach down to grab the hem of your shirt, but Marco’s already there, his hands tugging it up and over your head, his mouth finding your nipple and pulling it into his warm mouth. Your hand finds its way to his hair before you remember that no, _you’re_ supposed to be the one in control here.

You use your grip on his hair to pull his head back so you can kiss him roughly.

His hands find their way to your zipper, and even as you bite at his lip, he pulls your pants and underwear down in one motion.

His hand wraps around the base of your cock and squeezes, moving excruciatingly slowly up your shaft to your head, thumb pressing against your slit.

You moan embarrassingly loudly into his mouth, and his lips curve upward.

“No, no, fuck this,” you mutter, using every ounce of self-control you have to keep your voice from coming out a stupid breathy moan as Marco’s hand moves back down. “There is _no_ way _I’m_ going to be a naked, whiney mess if you aren’t too.”

Marco grins at you, eyes sparkling when they meet yours. “Well, it’s already happened.”

Your nostrils flare.

You push him back into the bed and pull his harness off, ignoring his muffled laughter as you unbutton his shirt.

You flick your tongue across one nipple, and his breath hitches.

You switch to the other, and his laughter dies down completely.

You grab his hips, thumbs pressing into his hipbones, holding him down as you kiss across his stomach, over the indents and bruises from the 3D maneuver gear, returning to his nipples every time he thinks you’ve left them behind for good, waiting until his breathing is irregular and loud and he’s biting his hand to muffle his moans before you go anywhere near the zipper on his pants.

You take a moment to glance up at his face.

His head is pressed into the bed, his face is flushed, his eyes are clenched shut, and his thumb is pressed between his teeth, and if you don’t get inside him soon, you might cum in your pants.

You undo the button and his hips buck up, probably searching for friction, but you take advantage of the opportunity to shimmy his pants down, watching his erection pop out to lie over his stomach.

You press your tongue against the base of his dick and lick a long stripe up to the head.

He cuts off a moan.

You swirl your tongue around the head.

His toes curl into the rug.

You push his knees up towards his chest, and he wraps his arm around them, leaving you free to press your tongue against his asshole, pushing inside for no other reason than to tease him.

Seconds later, when your dick begins to ache, you make the executive decision to just stretch him open.

You feel around under the bed for the lube and condoms, and splash some of the lube over your fingers, pushing one finger against his hole and slowly pressing inside.

You spread his legs with your free hand and plant kisses up the shaft of his dick and up his stomach until you find his mouth, both his legs hooked over your shoulders and a finger inside him up to the knuckle.

He whimpers into your mouth as you push a second finger inside.

You graze your dick across his, and his fingers grab the sheets, trying to find something to hold on to as his hips buck against yours.

You push a third finger inside, aiming for his prostate and finding it, busying his mouth with yours so his moans can’t escape.

“Just _put it in_ Jean _please_ –” he whines, and you’re not one to deny him, not when your dick is leaking and throbbing, and you roll a condom down it and slather it in lube and line it up with his entrance and slowly, carefully, push inside him, listening to him trying to keep his heavy breathing quiet as you push in up to your balls, leaning over to kiss his nose and his freckles and his open mouth as you wait for him to adjust.

You pull back out, slowly, as slowly as you can, and push back in, slowly, so slowly it kills you, you just want to slam into him –

His hands rake down your back to your ass, grabbing you and holding you inside him as he rolls his hips.

“Fuck,” you curse, reaching between your bodies to grab his dick.

He bites your shoulder to keep silent.

You ram into him, smacking your hips into his ass, the sound ringing loud in the near-silence. You add to that the sound of your hand flicking up and down Marco’s dick, and the room isn’t quite so silent anymore, filled with your gasps and moans and bitten-off curses and whines and the smack of your bodies together, your warmth against his, your skin sliding over his, his limbs wrapped around you, his body accepting yours, your lips against the heated skin of his neck –

His body convulses as he cums, his mouth opening, only a gasp escaping his lips, and that’s all you need, the sight of his face going slack with pleasure and the feeling of his body tightening around yours, and your heat explodes inside him, and you slam into him once, twice, three times, before you’re done, dry, and can collapse next to him.

Marco reaches under the bed and finds the oft-cleaned and much-abused towel you keep, wiping off your stomach and his own and tossing it back under the bed.

You kiss him. “So, Freckles, was it good?”

He smiles at the sound of the familiar nickname. “Yes.”

You kiss him again, and he returns the kiss eagerly.

You don’t bother moving. Soon, Marco’s going to have to move back into his own bed, and you’re both going to have to pretend you just turned in early.

But not yet.

Now, he’s in your arms, curled up a little so he can bury his face in your neck, legs tangled with yours, arm thrown across your chest, and he’s warm and quiet, and island of peace in an ocean of terror, and you squeeze him a little tighter.

Soon, he’ll have to move.

But not yet.

Not yet.


End file.
